


Getting too close

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Gustavo find more evidence about the killer and they get too excited...and too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting too close

**Author's Note:**

> Again my first fanfic about this ship so it has to suck, sorry.

"calm down Noah"

"I can't do that , we're so close to find who the second killer is "

"Sure we are but still"

"Still what? This is amazing I can't wait to tell Audrey"

"Hey slow down , we don't know if we can trust her "

"But we can, She's my friend"

"But you are the one who told me that she was acting weird everytime you talk about this with her" 

"Yeah, you're right" 

They talk about it for over an hour and then Gustavo found something too suspicious 

"Something is wrong" 

"What do you mean" 

"Well if what we're saying is right then... the killer couldn't do it because he was supposed to be busy with Jake" 

"So ... "

"Think Noah "

"There is ...a new killer?" 

"Yes! There's Piper and then the person who helped her-"

"Aka second killer" Noah interrupted him 

"Yea and then there's the new killer , we are looking for two killers not just one" he was almost laughing which is weird 

"Oh my god" Noah says as he just jumps on the bed 

"Noah I told you we could do this"

"We did it" Noah says grabbing Gustavo heads with both of his hands and Gustavo was just smiling the entire time 

"You're damn right" he tells Noah then he stopped jumping but his hands were still in Gustavo face 

"That was kind of inappropriate, I'm sorry "

"Don't be " Gustavo responded him grabbing Noah's hands again and puts it on his face "I like it when you touch me " 

"I certainly like touching you" and Gustavo smiles and he gets closer to Noah , noses touching when they share a kiss , a small kiss but so significant to him 

"Please tell me you don't regret it" Noah says after the kiss 

"I would never " he says looking directly in his eyes

"You're so weird sometimes...I love it"  and both of them laughs

"Thank you for letting me help you , I mean we still don't know who the second killer is... or even who the new k-" 

"That's enough" Noah interrupt him " We are going to find them" and they get back to the subject ... just that now Gustavo would kiss Noah, every 5 minutes and Noah can't help it but kiss him back because you know, who can say no to Gustavo?


End file.
